My Mary Sue Story
by Black Luna1
Summary: Wer kennt sie nicht? Diese nervtötenden Personen, die immer häufiger in Fanfictions auftauchen: Sie sind perfekt, sie tauchen aus dem Nichts auf und verdrängen die eigentlichen Hauptpersonen in den Hintergrund. Darf ich vorstellen: Mary Sue!


**Titel:** My Mary Sue Story 

****

**Autor:** Black Luna

****

**Inhalt:** Wer kennt sie nicht? Diese nervtötenden Personen, die immer häufiger in Fanfictions auftauchen: Sie sind perfekt, sie sind so, wie die Autoren, die sie erfunden haben, gerne sein würden. Sie tauchen aus dem Nichts auf und verdrängen die eigentlichen Hauptpersonen in den Hintergrund. Um dieses Thema geht es in meiner kleinen Erzählung. Ich habe mich bemüht, alle Dinge, die eine Mary Sue ausmachen, in die Geschichte einzubauen.

****

**Kategorie: **Parodie/Humor

****

**Betaleser: **Mystral hat diesen Blödsinn zuerst gelesen und wieder hervorragende Arbeit geleistet

****

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Figuren gehören JK Rowling und die Anregung zu dieser Geschichte gaben mir einige Fanfics.

**Altersbeschränkung:** Ohne Beschränkung

**Feedback:**  Black.Luna@web.de 

****************************************************************

Eine Mary Sue. Wie sollte sie sein? Was muss man tun, um sie zu erschaffen? Nicht alle sind gleich aber die meisten haben diese folgenden drei Punkte gemeinsam.

Als erstes gibst du ihr möglichst deinen Namen. Wenn du das nicht möchtest, zum Beispiel weil du deinen simplen Namen für eine solche Persönlichkeit unangemessen findest, dann such dir möglichst etwas hochtrabendes, Wohlklingendes aus. Der Einfachheit halber habe ich meiner Protagonistin den Namen Mary Sue gegeben. 

Als zweiten Punkt gibst du ihr in etwa dein Aussehen. Ich habe wirklich blaue Augen, aber nicht meeresblau und meine Haare sind zwar blond, glänzen aber nicht wie flüssiges Gold. Merke: Ihr Äußeres hat als Basis ihren Erfinder, sieht aber mehr so aus, wie der Autor sich wünscht zu sein, oder was der Autor als schön empfindet. 

Als letztes der Charakter. Eine Mary Sue ist klug, hilfsbereit, freundlich, talentiert, mutig, brillant, bewundernswert und beliebt. 

Es gibt natürlich noch mehr Kennzeichen aber belassen wir es bei diesen drei Merkmalen und beginnen mit der Geschichte.

*********************************************************************

Das fünfte Schuljahr brach für Harry Potter und seine Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger an. 

Als sie am ersten September mit Rons kleiner Schwester Ginny am Bahngleis 9 ¾ standen, sprach sie plötzlich ein junges Mädchen an: „Entschuldigung, könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich zum Hogwarts-Express komme?" Sie wurde rot und schaute die drei Freunde schüchtern an.

Harry verschlug es den Atem. Ein so bezauberndes Wesen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Ihre blonden Locken glänzten wie pures Gold und fielen ihr offen bis zu den Hüften hinunter. Sie umrahmten ihr ebenmäßiges, herzförmiges Gesicht. 

Das Mädchen hatte die schönsten Augen, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Groß und tiefblau wie das Meer. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde in ihrem Blick ertrinken. Ron schien es nicht besser zu gehen, auch er starrte sie an, als würde er eine Fee vor sich sehen, obwohl er eigentlich seit den Sommerferien mit Hermine zusammen war.

Diese sah missbilligend erst ihn und dann Harry an. „Du musst durch die Mauer da vorne rennen", erklärte sie dem fremden Mädchen etwas kühl.

„Tu ich mir da nicht weh?" Sie blickte Hermine aus großen Augen ängstlich und zugleich fragend an.

„Nein du läufst einfach durch sie hindurch. Wie kommt es, dass du den Weg zum Bahngleis nicht kennst? Du siehst nicht aus, als ob du eine Erstklässlerin wärst."

„Bin ich auch nicht. Ich komme in die fünfte Klasse und war vorher in Beauxbatons aber nachdem meine ältere Schwester letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war, hat meine Mutter beschlossen, dass ich hier unter dem Schutz Dumbledores besser aufgehoben wäre."

„Wir sind auch Fünftklässler!", rief Ron begeistert.

„Wir können dir ja die Schule zeigen, wenn du willst", bot Harry übereifrig an.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. Sie war seit ewigen Zeiten in den schwarzhaarigen Jungen verliebt und es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein anderes Mädchen richtete. Noch dazu ein so strahlend schönes Mädchen.

„Das wäre furchtbar nett von euch! Ich heiße übrigens Mary Sue Delacour. Und wer seid ihr?"

„Ich bin Ron Weasley."

„Sehr erfreut!".

Sie schüttelte seine Hand und er wurde so rot, wie seine Haare.

Hermine funkelte ihn böse an und antwortete schnippisch „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Mary Sue Delacour aus Beauxbatons? Dann bist du die Schwester von Fleur Delacour?"

„Das stimmt. Fleur und Gabrielle sind meine Schwestern", nickte sie zustimmend.

„Und ich bin Ginny Weasley", mischte sich jetzt auch die einzige Weasley Tochter in das Gespräch ein, da sie fürchtete, mal wieder übergangen zu werden.

„Du bist Rons Schwester, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig", sagte sie spitz.

Mary Sue wandte sich an den Jungen mit der Brille und sah ihn mit einem unvergleichlichen Lächeln an. „Du bist also Harry Potter. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Sie gab auch ihm die Hand.

Harry freute sich, dass dieses Mädchen so ungezwungen und offen mit ihm umging. Die meisten Fremden benahmen sich komisch, sobald sie wussten, wer er war.

Er fing an, Mary Sue wirklich zu mögen.

Im Hogwarts-Express suchten sich die fünf ein Abteil.

„Wie kommt es, dass deine Mutter beschlossen hat, dich nach Hogwarts zu schicken? Deiner Schwester Fleur schien es hier nicht gefallen zu haben", fragte Harry neugierig.

Mary Sue seufzte. „Wisst ihr, Fleur ist manchmal schwierig. Es ist vielleicht das Veelablut, welches in ihren Adern fließt, weshalb sie Phasen hat, in denen sie etwas, na ja, _kompliziert ist. Zu dem kommt noch, dass wir eine sehr alte französische Zaubererfamilie sind. Wir besuchen schon seit Generationen Beauxbatons und sind gewisse Privilegien gewöhnt. Ich glaube, im Grunde hat es ihr in Hogwarts gefallen und sie hat Dumbledores Ansprache gehört. Sie hält Hogwarts für sicherer als Beauxbatons."_

„Fleurs Großmutter war eine Veela, oder? Du scheinst mir aber ein wenig bescheidener als deine Schwester zu sein."

„Ach Harry, Fleur ist im Grunde ihres Herzens ein sehr netter Mensch aber die Eigenschaften einer Veela brechen bei ihr halt häufiger durch, als bei Gabrielle oder mir."

„Aber es ist unverkennbar, dass du etwas von einer Veela hast", rutschte es Ron heraus, als er ihre seidigen Silberlocken betrachtete.

„Danke", lächelte sie verlegen.

Bei der Verteilung der neuen Schüler saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny zusammen am Gryffindortisch und wünschten sich, dass auch Mary Sue nach Gryffindor kommen würde – Zumindest Harry und Ron hofften es.

Als sie von Professor McGonagall aufgerufen wurde und nach vorne trat, ging ein Raunen durch die Halle. Alle starrten gebannt auf das entzückende Mädchen, welches durch ihr Alter und ihre anmutige Schönheit von den anderen Erstklässlern hervorstach. Sie setzte sich zögernd den Sprechenden Hut auf und musste lange warten, bis der Hut verkündete, sie gehöre nach Gryffindor. Ihr neues Haus jubelte, besonders all seine männlichen Mitglieder. Mary Sue setzte sich erleichtert auf den freigehaltenen Platz zwischen Harry und Ron.

„Glückwunsch!", strahlte Harry sie an.

„Warum hat das denn so lange gedauert?", wollte Ron verwundert wissen.

„Der Hut konnte sich erst nicht entscheiden", erläuterte Mary Sue. „Er meinte, ich sei hilfsbereit und treu wie ein Hufflepuff, ehrgeizig und schlau wie ein Slytherin, gelehrsam und weise, wie ein Ravenclaw und mutig und stolz wie ein Gryffindor. Dann habe ich gedacht, wie schön es doch wäre, mit euch gemeinsam in Gryffindor zu sein und der Hut schien meinen Gedanken gehört zu haben, denn er schickte mich in euer Haus."

Harry hatte ja vom ersten Augenblick an gewusst, dass Mary Sue etwas Besonderes war.

Das merkte er bald auch im Unterricht. Sie war eine aufmerksame, intelligente Schülerin und äußerst talentierte Hexe. Im Verwandlungsunterricht sollten alle ein Daunenfederkissen in einen Vogel verzaubern. Die meisten hatten ihre Schwierigkeiten und es kamen ein paar kümmerliche Spatzen und einige missratene Meisen dabei heraus, einzig Hermine schaffte eine hübsche Taube. Als Mary Sue dran war, biss sie sich konzentriert auf die Lippe. Ihr Kissen verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Adler mit gewaltigen Flügeln. Sein Gefieder glänzte und er ließ sich dort nur von Mary Sue kraulen, selbst von der Professorin McGonagall, die über Mary Sues hervorragenden Zauber strahlte, ließ er sich nicht berühren.

„Wow, du hast wirklich ein Händchen für Tiere und dein Verwandlungszauber war einfach große Klasse!", staunte Ron. „Du musst zugeben, der Adler war besser als deine Taube, Hermine."

„Hmpf!"

Hermine schmollte. Harry wusste, sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, von anderen in der Schule übertroffen zu werden. Doch gegen Mary Sue hatte sie nun mal keine Chance.

In den anderen Fächern lief es ebenso. Mary Sue war eine ausgezeichnete Magierin und dabei aber kein bisschen streberhaft. Sie ließ abschreiben und erklärte jedem, der sie etwas fragte, auf verständliche Weise, selbst die kompliziertesten Zauber.

Am Mittwoch hatten sie zum ersten Mal Zaubertränke.

Snape war übellaunig und gereizt wie immer.

„Wie sind ihnen denn die Ferien bekommen, Potter? Nach ihrem Sieg bei dem Trimagischen Turnier sind sie wahrscheinlich noch mehr von sich selbst überzeugt, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn!", fügte er leise und nur für Harry hörbar hinzu.

Der Junge biss die Zähne zusammen und jeder konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, seinen Zorn zurück zu halten. Snape grinste hämisch.

„So, dann überprüfen wir mal, wie gut ihr eure Hausaufgaben in den Ferien gemacht habt." Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen und blieb, Unheil verkündend, bei Neville hängen.

Der Junge schrumpfte in sich zusammen. Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben gründlich erledigt aber der zynische Professor machte ihn immer so nervös, dass er alles vergaß. Er wusste was kommen würde. 

Und wirklich. „Longbottom, erzählen sie uns doch mal, wie man einen Schlankheitstrank zusammenbraut. Sie hätten es ja nötig", meinte er höhnisch.

Der etwas rundliche Junge sah mit hochrotem Kopf auf seinen Tisch und begann. „Ja, also für den Schlankheitstrank braucht man, ähm-"

„Fangen sie jetzt endlich mal an?", fuhr Snape ihn sofort an.

Neville schluckte. „Also man braucht drei, drei, ähm, drei Lilienwurzeln, und äh, ein Stück Salamanderhaut, ja und dann, ähm-"

„Wird das heute noch was? Wir haben nicht die ganze Stunde Zeit!", unterbrach ihn Snape wieder. Er grinste fies.

„Professor, lassen sie Neville doch erst einmal ausreden. Es war doch gar nicht falsch, was er bis jetzt gesagt hat." 

Alle starrten entsetzt Mary Sue an, die eben gesprochen hatte.

Snape war das Grinsen vergangen. Es hatte noch nie jemand gewagt, seinen Unterricht zu kritisieren.

„50 Punkte Abzug. Lassen sie sich das eine Lehre sein und halten sie sich in Zukunft geschlossen!"

„Von mir aus können sie mir hundert Punkte abziehen! Ich schweige trotzdem nicht. Das gesamte Punktsystem ist sowieso nur zur Unterdrückung der Schüler da und fördert die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern!"

„Wie können sie es wagen dieses alte, seit jeher bestehende System-"

„Zu kritisieren? Einer muss ja den Anfang machen. Und was ihren Unterricht betrifft…" Mary Sue holte tief Luft und sprach dann etwas ruhiger weiter. „Professor, ich denke, es gibt zwei Dinge, die einen guten Lehrer ausmachen. 

1. Sie haben eine Menge Ahnung von ihrem Fach und

2. Sie sind gute Pädagogen.

Bei ihnen trifft sicherlich das Erste zu aber wie man Schülern Wissen vermittelt, davon verstehen sie überhaupt nichts!"

„Vielleicht interessiert es mich ja gar nicht, ob das, was ich ihnen sage, in ihren Köpfen hängen bleibt.", antwortete Snape mit eisiger Stimme.

Doch Mary Sue ließ sich auch davon nicht einschüchtern. „Dann hätten Sie kein Lehrer werden dürfen. Sie werden schließlich dafür bezahlt, dass Sie uns unterrichten. Sie sollen für uns da sein und nicht wir für Sie.

Es wird Zeit, dass Sie ihren Unterricht ändern, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, Direktor Dumbledore von ihren untragbaren Methoden zu berichten und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten." Mary Sue sah wirklich zu allem entschlossen aus. Sie trug ihren herrlichen Kopf hoch erhoben und hatte ihr zierliches Kinn kämpferisch vorgereckt.

Der Zaubertrankmeister schaute nun unbehaglich drein und fing an, über einen weiteren Trank zu berichten. 

Während der ganzen Stunde drangsalierte er keinen Gryffindor mehr und warf nicht mal Harry einen bösen Blick zu.

Kaum war die Stunde um und Snape verschwunden, jubelten alle Gryffindors und umarmten Mary Sue. Niemand hatte es je gewagt sich Snape zu stellen.

„Ach, macht doch keine so große Sache daraus. Ich hab nur getan, was ich konnte", wehrte Mary Sue bescheiden ab und strich sich verlegen eine ihrer Gold-glänzenden Locken hinters Ohr.

Am Ende der Woche fand Wahrsagen statt. Professor Trelawney hatte beschlossen, mit ihnen anhand komplexer Sternenkarten die Zukunft zu deuten. Die meisten Schüler hatten überhaupt keinen Durchblick, was die verschiedenen Striche, Punkte und Linien sein sollten. Trelawney schien das zu merken und ihre sonst so sanfte, rauchige Stimme klang verärgert, als sie die Klasse durch ihre dicken Brillengläser anblitzte. „Ich denke, einer von euch sollte mal nach vorne kommen und den anderen bei der Entwirrung der Zukunft weiterhelfen. Miss Delacour, ich habe mit meinem Inneren Auge ihr großes Potential gesehn. Wollen sie nicht an die Tafel?"

„Ihr Inneres Auge braucht wohl auch eine Brille", murmelte sie Harry und Ron zu, als sie nach vorne ging. Die beiden Jungs bemühten sich, nicht zu lachen.

„Miss Delacour, sagen sie mir, was sie erkennen können."

Mary Sue starrte einen Moment lang hilflos auf die Tafel und schien dann einen rettenden Einfall zu haben.

„Ich sehe Erschöpfung. Sie fühlen sich ausgelaugt!" 

Professor Trelawney wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Mary Sue fuhr fort.

„Sie haben leichte Kopfschmerzen und fühlen sich müde, so unendlich müde. Sie haben zuviel gearbeitet. Sie sollten etwas kürzer treten, sonst sehe ich eine Menge ungemütlicher Dinge in ihrer Zukunft."

Jeder Mensch denkt schließlich, er wäre überarbeitet und wenn man es ihm nur lange genug vorredete, er fühle sich müde, tritt dieses meist wirklich ein. So auch bei der Wahrsagelehrerin.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich fühle mich seit langem etwas angeschlagen, aber habe mich immer geweigert es deutlich zu sehen und gehofft, es würde von allein weggehen. Aber die Zukunft verändert nicht so leicht ihre Bahnen. Jetzt, wo auch Miss Delacour es sieht, werde ich wohl etwas unternehmen müssen", seufzte sie dramatisch.

„Aber das ist doch klar", antwortete Mary Sue verständnisvoll. „Ich schlage vor, sie ruhen sich heute erst einmal aus und lassen uns in unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen weiter über die Zukunft nachdenken. Sonst werden sie womöglich noch ernsthaft krank und der Unterricht müsste für längere Zeit ausfallen."

„Also schön. Ihr seid für heute entlassen. Ich hoffe, es geht mir bis zur nächsten Stunde wieder besser."

„Das war klasse! Einfach genial!", jubelte Ron nachdem sie aus der Falltür geklettert waren.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich hinter diesem engelhaften Äußeren so ein Biest versteckt", stimmte Harry ihm grinsend zu.

Hermine kam gerade aus Arithmantik raus, als Harry und Ron ihr sofort Mary Sues neueste Heldentat berichteten.

Hermine lächelte, aber es sah reichlich gezwungen aus. „Wie schön. Diese Spinnerin mit ihrem Wahrsagekram hat es verdient, mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen zu werden. Weißt du noch, wie ich damals einfach aus ihrem Unterricht spaziert bin?", sie blickte Ron erwartungsvoll an und hoffte, er würde mal wieder die Dinge würdigen, die sie geleistet hatte.

„Ja, dass war auch nicht schlecht, aber Mary Sues Auftritt war echt noch besser. Was meinst du Harry? Wie lange dauert es, bis sich die alte Fledermaus wieder erholt?"

Hermine machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, doch niemand schien das zu merken.

„Ich wette die kuriert sich erst mal so richtig lange aus!", lachte Harry. „Aber nun los, es wird Zeit, fürs Abendessen."

„Harry, Mary Sue, geht schon mal bitte vor. Ich möchte noch kurz mit Hermine reden." Hermines Herz klopfte schneller, als Ron dies sagte. Die beiden waren so lange nicht mehr allein gewesen und er hatte sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr geküsst. Dabei war er doch ihr Freund, oder?

„Hermine, ich muss dir was sagen", begann Ron sehr ernst, kaum das Mary Sue und Harry außer Hörweite waren.

Hermine blickte Ron nervös an. „Was denn?" Ihre anfängliche Freude war bei seinem Tonfall einer düsteren Vorahnung gewichen.

Ron schaute verlegen zu Boden und fing an zu sprechen. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns trennen."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Warum?"

Ron nahm ihre Hände und erklärte. „Hermine, du weißt ich hab dich sehr gern, aber ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Mein Herz gehört einer anderen. Sei mir bitte nicht böse. Ich kann an meinen Gefühlen doch auch nichts ändern."

Hermine machte ein bitteres Gesicht. „Dann sag mir wenigstens, wer die Glückliche ist!" Bevor er den Mund aufmachte, wusste sie schon was kam und heiße Wut stieg in ihr hoch.

„Ich liebe Mary Sue. Seit dem Tag am Bahnhof, als ich zum ersten Mal in ihre meerblauen Augen blickte, denke ich nur an sie!", antwortete er ihr mit einem verklärten Strahlen.

Es wurde allmählich kälter im Schloss und Weihnachten rückte näher.

Harry, Ron, und Hermine saßen gerade zusammen an einem Tisch und erledigten ihre Verwandlungshausaufgaben, als Ginny reinstürmte. 

„Oh Gott! Hagrid hat sich neue Knallrümpfige Kröter besorgt. Wir Viertklässler müssen uns jetzt in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit ihnen beschäftigen. Die Mistviecher explodieren ständig! Ich hab mir bereits richtig den Arm verbrannt!"

„Pech Ginny. Da musste durch", sagte Ron gleichmütig zu seiner Schwester.

„Wir haben das Theater auch mitgemacht", sagte Hermine mitfühlend. „Wenn so ein Kröter losknallt, stößt er richtige Funken aus. Pass bloß auf, dass deine Kleidung kein Feuer fängt!"

„Mach ich bestimmt. Ich wünschte nur, wir würden etwas harmlosere Tiere behandeln. Sag mal Harry, du, also, ähm, hast du schon eine Partnerin für den Weihnachtsball?", sprudelte es aus Ginny hervor. Sie wurde rot wie ihr Haar und wich Harrys Blick aus.

„Na ja, weißt du, also nimm es mir nicht übel, ich habe zwar noch keine Partnerin aber ich wollte jemanden fragen", erklärte Harry entschuldigend.

Ginny ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen.

„Ach komm schon Harry", versuchte Ron seinen Freund zu überreden. „Wer weiß, ob Cho dich nicht wieder abblitzen lässt. Geh doch lieber mit Ginny hin."

Harry hob überrascht den Kopf. „Wer sagt, dass ich Cho fragen wollte?"

„Etwa nicht?"

„Nein. Ich wollte Mary Sue fragen", antwortete er verlegen.

„MARY SUE?! Wieso ausgerechnet sie? Ich wollte sie auch fragen!", rief Ron.

„Aber du bist doch mit Hermine zusammen, du gehst doch selbstverständlich mit ihr dahin!", sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Nein, ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht!"

 Hermine zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen, ohne dass es jemandem auffiel.

„Ich liebe Mary Sue und werde sie dir nicht einfach überlassen! Du bekommst immer alles! Aber diesmal nicht!", giftete Ron.

Harry sprang von seinem Sitz hoch. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich aufgebe! Ich liebe sie auch und werde alles versuchen, sie für mich zu gewinnen!"

Ginny versuchte vergeblich, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.

Harry und Ron schrieen sich immer weiter an, bis sie jemand plötzlich unterbrach.

„Hört auf! Hört doch bitte auf!", schluchzte Mary Sue, die niemand den Gemeinschaftsraum hatte betreten hören.

„Streitet euch nicht um mich! Ich mag euch beide und ihr könnt nicht verlangen, dass ich zwischen einem von euch wähle! Aber seht euch doch um. Es gibt andere Mädchen, bessere Mädchen als mich, die euch lieben!". Sie deutete auf Hermine und Ginny.

„Es gibt kein besseres Mädchen als dich!", widersprach Ron leidenschaftlich.

„Ja, du bist das schönste Mädchen, was ich je gesehen habe!", stimmte Harry schwärmerisch zu.

„Aber ich will nicht, dass ihr euch meinetwegen streitet! Wo du doch meinem Vater so wichtig bist." Mary Sue schlug sich entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.

„Wieso bin ich deinem Vater wichtig? Ich kenn ihn ja nicht mal", fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

Mary Sue trat verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere und eine ihrer goldenen Locken fiel ihr wirr ins Gesicht.

„Harry, Fleur und Gabrielle sind nicht wirklich meine Schwestern. Ihre Mutter ist meine Tante. Mein Vater saß unschuldig im Gefängnis und meine Mutter starb an gebrochenem Herzen, unmittelbar nach seiner Festnahme. Sie liebte meinen Vater sehr und konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn in Askaban zu wissen."

Alle Zuhörer waren tief bewegt von ihrer traurigen Geschichte aber Harry quälte auch die Neugier. „Wer ist denn dein Vater? Du hast gesagt, er saß unschuldig im Gefängnis, er ist also wieder frei?".

Mary Sue nickte. Sie sah immer noch bedrückt aus aber ihre Trauer ließ se noch schöner wirken. „Harry, mein Vater ist Sirius Black, dein Pate."

Harry war geschockt. Sirius hatte ihm nie etwas von Mary Sue erzählt.

„Mein Vater weiß nicht, dass ich in Hogwarts bin und ich wollte auch nicht, dass du es ihm sagst. Ich möchte ihn eines Tages mal sehen, dass ist einer der Gründe, warum ich überhaupt die Schule gewechselt habe, nur denke ich, dass ich noch nicht bereit für eine Konfrontation bin. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit."

„Schon gut, Mary Sue, ich werde ihm nichts erzählen", beschwichtigte Harry das zierliche Mädchen.

„Danke", hauchte sie. „Du warst für mich von Anfang an wie ein Bruder und ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen unglücklich bist oder dich mit deinem besten Freund streitest. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir alle zusammen zu dem Ball gehen? Hermine, Ginny, Ron, du und ich. Ich kann ja mit euch beiden tanzen. Wäre das nicht die beste Lösung?" Sie sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist ein brillanter Vorschlag! Mary Sue du bist so klug!", lobte Harry sie.

„Ach ich würde alles für einen Tanz mit dir geben. Mir ist jede Lösung recht, wenn ich nur in deiner Nähe sein darf", strahlte Ron.

Ginny und Hermine verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. Ihnen schien Mary Sues geniale Idee nicht zu gefallen…

Wie üblich brauchten alle Mädchen wieder Stunden, um sich auf den Ball vorzubereiten. Harry, Ron und den anderen Jungen genügte eine Dusche und Umziehen. Harry betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. Er trug wieder seinen grünen Umhang und war damit ganz zufrieden.

Ron trat neben ihn und strich seinen neuen dunkelblauen Umhang glatt. „Hoffentlich gefällt er Mary Sue!"

Harry sah ihn missgünstig von der Seite an. „Mary Sue wollte etwas Weißes tragen. Dazu passt Grün viel besser als Blau."

„Blödsinn! Weiß passt zu allen Farben. Harry, du bist seit Ewigkeiten mein bester Freund, lass uns nicht um ein Mädchen streiten, okay?"

Harry schlug in Rons dargebotene Hand ein. „Auf das der bessere Mann ihr Herz erobert." 

Zusammen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf die Mädchen. Als erstes kam Ginny, in einem himmelblauen Kleid, dass ihre schmale Figur betonte. Danach ging Hermine die Treppe hinunter. Sie trug ein dunkelviolettes Kleid.

Harry und Ron wollten den zwei Mädchen gerade sagen, wie hübsch sie aussahen, als ihnen plötzlich der Atem fehlte.

Mary Sue schritt graziös in einem Traum von einem Kleid auf sie zu. Ihr Gewand war so leuchtend weiß, wie frischer Neuschnee und der kühle Satinstoff lag eng an ihrem perfekten Körper an. Die lockigen Haare glitten ihr wie leuchtender Honig den Rücken hinunter, bis zu ihrer schmalen Hüfte. An den Ohren blitzten Goldstecker und eine ebenso goldene Kette betonte ihren zierlichen Hals. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Wie ein Engel.

Auf dem Fest standen die Jungen Schlange, um mit ihr tanzen zu dürfen und wenn sie anmutig über die Tanzfläche schwebte, schienen alle Blicke nur auf sie gerichtet zu sein. Sie war eine hervorragende Tänzerin und selbst Harry und Ron, die normalerweise kein besonderes Vergnügen am Tanzen hatten, fingen an, es zu mögen.

Der Abend ging viel zu schnell vorbei und so ziemlich jeder Junge dachte vor dem Einschlafen an Mary Sue. Hermine und Ginny auch, aber mit weniger freundlichen Gedanken. Niemand hatte sie an dem Abend zum Tanzen aufgefordert.

Das wichtigste Quidditch Spiel, nämlich das gegen Slytherin, rückte immer näher. Bis jetzt standen die Aussichten der Gryffindors auf einen Pokalsieg nicht schlecht, doch am dritten Tag vor dem Spiel ereignete sich eine Katastrophe: Angelina, eine ihrer Jägerinnen, verletzte sich beim Training und Madam Pomfrey erlaubte es nicht, dass sie bei dem Spiel dabei sein durfte.

Nun musste schnell ein ziemlich guter Ersatz gefunden werden, so wollten sie noch eine Chance auf den Pokal haben.

Man hatte überall im Gryffindorturm nach Bewerbern gesucht und einige hatte sich gemeldet, wie zum Beispiel Ron, und andere sind auf Grund ihres Talents von Mitschülern vorgeschlagen worden. So auch Mary Sue. Sie meinte zwar, sie könne nicht gut genug fliegen aber Parvati und Lavender, die mit ihr Flugunterricht hatten und ihre herausragenden Flugkünste bewunderten, hatte sie schließlich doch überredet.

Die sechs Bewerber um den Posten, standen alle bereit und flogen sich schon mal warm. Währenddessen holte Fred Weasley die Truhe mit den Quidditchbällen und wollte einen Quaffel rausholen, als sich plötzlich der kleinste Ball befreite. 

„Ah, Mist! Mir ist der Schnatz entkommen! Harry, beeil dich und fang ihn wieder ein bevor er weg ist."

Doch ehe Harry den Schnatz erricht hatte, stürzte auch schon Mary Sue in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf den verflixt schnellen Ball zu und fing ihn vor Harry.

Alle starrten sie mit offenem Mund an und sie wurde rot. „Hier!", sagte sie und reichte Harry den Schnatz, „Ich war nur zufällig in der Nähe, ich weiß auch nicht, was plötzlich in mich gefahren ist."

„Du warst weiter weg als Harry und du hast den schlechteren Besen, aber du hast den Schnatz trotzdem vor ihm gefangen. Wie ist das möglich? Kannst du das noch mal?"

So trainierten sie eine Weile bis Fred und George einen Entschluss fassten. „Es tut mir Leid euch enttäuschen zu müssen aber wir haben einen neuen Jäger", wandte Fred sich an die Bewerber.

„Aber du hast uns doch noch gar nicht spielen gesehen! Du kannst doch gar nicht wissen, ob Mary Sue die beste Jägerin ist!", fuhr Ron ihn an.

„Das, was wir gerade gesehen haben, kann wohl niemand von euch übertreffen. Abgesehen davon wird Mary Sue nicht unser neuer Jäger. Den Posten übernimmt Harry."

„Was?! Wieso ich? Ich bin doch Sucher!"

„Ab heute nicht mehr. Du bist ein sehr guter Flieger aber Mary Sue ist besser. Ihr Können übertrifft deines noch um einiges", erklärte George. „Sie ist unser neuer Sucher!"

Beim Abendessen hatten weder Harry noch Ron gute Laune. Doch Harrys besserte sich, nachdem ihm Hedwig einen Brief von seinem Paten Sirius brachte.

Er wollte sich heute Abend mit ihm durch den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum unterhalten.

Kaum erschien Sirius' Kopf im Feuer, hörte Harry plötzlich leise Schritte. Er wollte seinem Paten sagen, er solle verschwinden, doch es war zu spät. Wer trieb sich denn mitten in der Nacht noch im Gemeinschaftsraum herum?

„Hallo Harry! Was machst du hier? Ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl, deshalb bin ich aus meinem Bett-" Mary Sue verstummte. Ihre großen blauen Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, dass da ihr Vater im Kamin saß.

„Hallo Engelchen!", begrüßte Sirius sie mit heiserer Stimme. Engelchen, so hatte er sie als kleines Mädchen immer genannt!

„Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich."

Mary Sue stand das Wasser in ihren atemberaubenden Augen und eine einzelne Träne lief ihre zarte Wange hinunter. „Oh Vater! Ich habe dich so vermisst!"

Harry kam es vor, als hätten ihn die beiden vergessen, so angeregt und vertraulich redeten die Zwei miteinander. Dabei war er doch eigentlich hergekommen, damit er sich mal seine Sorgen und seine Enttäuschung wegen dem Quidditch von der Seele reden konnte. Er räusperte sich, in der Hoffnung, Sirius würde ihm wieder seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Doch sein Pate blickte nur kurz zu ihm rüber und sagte: „Harry? Würdest du uns für einen Moment allein lassen? Ich habe meine Tochter seit langem nicht mehr gesehen. Das verstehst du doch sicher?"

„Ja, natürlich." Harry stand auf und ließ Vater und Tochter für sich. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, so als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst. Sirius wollte ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte jetzt wieder seine Tochter, die in allem besser war als sein Patenkind.

Das Spiel gegen Slytherin gewannen sie spielend leicht. Mary Sue fing den Schnatz in einer neuen Rekordzeit und war damit bei allen als bester Sucher, den es je auf Hogwarts gegeben hat, anerkannt. 

Harry war nun gar nicht mehr im Team. Angelina übernahm jetzt wieder die Rolle der Jägerin. Sie war mit der Aufgabe vertrauter als Harry, aber man versicherte ihm, er sei auf jeden Fall Reservespieler. 

Harry war die ganze Woche über schlecht gelaunt. „Scheiß Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben. Dieser dämliche Snape mit seinen idiotischen, komplizierten Zutaten!"

„Harry", sagte Mary Sue leicht pikiert, „Du solltest etwas mehr auf deine Sprache achten und nicht solche hässlichen Wörter in den Mund nehmen!". Sie schüttelte zur Bekräftigung den Kopf, so dass ihre langen silber-goldenen Haare nur so wehten.

Draco Malfoy fand es unglaublich lustig, dass sein Erzfeind nicht mehr im Team war. „Na Potter, hat man endlich erkannt, dass du kein Talent hast?"

„Musst du gerade sagen, Malfoy! Du bist doch nur im Team, weil dein Vater die Rennbesen gekauft hat", stand Ron seinem Freund zur Seite.

Malfoy bekam einen Hauch Rosa im Gesicht. „Willst du dich etwa mit mir anlegen, du Missgeburt mit deiner peinlichen, muggelliebenden Familie?" Draco hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ron.

„Nein Malfoy! Du lässt Ron in Ruhe!", brüllte Mary Sue den blonden Jungen an.

„Verpiss dich! Das ist ne Sache zwischen Weasley und mir", fauchte er zurück.

„Nein, ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie du ihm wehtust!"

„Oh, der arme kleine Weasley. Musst dich jetzt schon hinter deinen Freunden verstecken, was? Aber die sind ja ohnehin in allem besser als du!", höhnte Malfoy.

„Halts Maul! Mary Sue, lass mich das hier allein regeln. Ich habe keine Angst vor diesem schmierigen Slytherin!", knurrte Ron. Er hob gerade seinen Zauberstab, als auch Malfoy einen Fluch losschleuderte. Doch bevor Ron ihn abwehren konnte, sprang Mary Sue dazwischen und wehrte den Fluch mit einem Schildzauber ab. Ehe jemand begriff was geschah, hatte Mary Sue Malfoy mit einem Schockzauber lahm gelegt. Sie benutzte dafür noch nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ron, aber ich wollte nicht, dass hier jemand verletzt wird. Du musst lernen, deinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten.".

Ron starrte sie zweifelnd an.

„Hast du irgendwo duellieren gelernt?", fragte Harry. „Du warst verdammt schnell."

„Ich habe mal einen Kurs besucht und es zeigte sich, dass ich einiges an Begabungen dazu habe. Ach und Harry, fluch nicht soviel", rügte sie ihn noch für sein „verdammt".

„Gibt es eigentlich irgendwas, wobei das Mädchen nicht begabt ist?", zischte Hermine Ginny zu. Der Rotschopf zuckte nur mürrisch die Schultern.

Rons Ruf hatte seit der Sache mit Malfoy gelitten. Fast alle Schüler belächelten und verspotteten ihn, er habe sich hinter einem Mädchen versteckt, anstatt selbst zu kämpfen. Am besten gefiel natürlich Malfoy die Situation. An Mary Sue traute er sich nicht mehr heran, drangsalierte Ron dafür umso häufiger. Der stand kurz vorm Platzen und an einem Freitag nach Zaubertränke war es dann soweit. 

„Malfoy, wenn du noch ein Wort sagst, schlag ich dir die Seele aus dem Leib!", schrie Ron den blonden Slytherin an.

„Ach was, das traust du dich doch eh nicht. Du und deine ganze armselige Familie, ihr seid doch echt der Abschaum der Menschheit.".

Ron wollte sich gerade auf ihn stürzen, als Mary Sue ihm wieder den Weg versperrte.

„Ron, das bringt doch nichts. Hab doch Verständnis für ihn und seine Situation."

Ron und Malfoy sahen sie beide verwirrt an.

Mary Sue erklärte weiter. „Er ist vermutlich nur neidisch auf dich und deine Familie. Denk daran, wer seine Eltern sind und wie sie ihn großgezogen habe müssen."

„Das ist mir doch scheißegal!" Er holte zum Schlag aus doch Mary Sue hielt den aufgebrachten Jungen am Arm fest und redete beschwichtigend auf ihn ein. „Ron, ihr sollt nicht immer fluchen und jetzt lass ihn zufrieden. Überleg doch mal, was für eine schwere Kindheit er gehabt haben muss. Ohne jemanden, der ihn lieb hat."

Ron sah sie ungläubig an. „Und das gibt ihm das Recht so über meine Familie zu reden?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber du solltest das nicht so ernst nehmen. Eigentlich kann er einem doch nur Leid tun. Du solltest lieber wahre Größe zeigen und ihm seine unbeherrschten Beleidigungen verzeihen."

„Wie könnte er Malfoy verzeihen? Nach allem was er ihm angetan hat?", ereiferte sich Hermine.

Mary Sue lächelte nachsichtig. „Es ist doch ein viel schöneres und befriedigenderes Gefühl zu vergeben, als immer noch zu hassen.". 

Sie trat auf den verdutzten Malfoy zu und legte ihm sanft eine ihrer kleinen, zierlichen Hände auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, du hast es immer schwer gehabt aber kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie schön es wäre, wenn ihr eure Feindschaft begraben könntet und Freunde werdet?"

Malfoy sah sie entsetzt an und nicht nur er, denn auch Harry, Ron und Hermine hielten vor Schreck die Luft an.

Der Slytherin schüttelte die Hand des Mädchens von seiner Schulter. „Ich werde mich nie mit so einem Pack anfreunden! Und außerdem hatte ich keine schwere Kindheit! Meine Eltern sind reich und besitzen jede Menge Macht! Ich werde eines Tages in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten und so irre Spinner wie du, sind die Ersten, die wir verschwinden lassen!"

Aber Mary Sue nahm nur liebevoll seine Hand in ihre. „Draco, du musst dich nicht verstellen und deinen wahren Charakter vor uns verbergen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du im Grunde deines Herzens ein gütiger Mensch bist."

Malfoy riss sich erneut los, drehte sich um und floh regelrecht.

Mary Sue blickte ihm traurig nach. „Ich hoffe, er wird eines Tages über seinen Schatten springen. Aber ihr könnt ihm auch ein wenig helfen, indem ihr freundlich zu ihm seid."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Das wird schwer werden. Wir sind nicht wie du. Du bist immer so nett und liebenswürdig."

Mary Sue lächelte. „Ich gebe mir die allergrößte Mühe. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn jemand unglücklich ist. So, jetzt muss ich aber los. Ich habe Professor Snape doch versprochen, ihm bei diesem höchst komplizierten neuen Trank zu helfen. Er meinte, er wolle lieber noch jemanden dabei haben, der sich auch sehr gut mit Zaubertränken auskennt. Aber ich glaube eher, dass er etwas Gesellschaft möchte", flüsterte sie im Verschwörerton zu den drei anderen. Dann schlenderte sie in Richtung Kerker davon.

Als Mary Sue gerade außer Hörweite war, begann Ron zu sprechen. „Sie ist so bezaubernd, lieblich und rein. Sie will für alle Menschen immer nur das Beste!"

„Ja, sie kotzt mich voll an!", stimmte Harry zu.

„Wir müssen sie loswerden." Hermine machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht.

„Unbedingt!", pflichtete Ron ihr bei.

Ein leises, böses Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen. „Ich hab auch schon eine Idee aber wir brauchen jemanden, der uns dabei hilft. Ich weiß auch schon wer…"

Am nächsten Tag saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine mit Mary Sue in der Bibliothek. Sie hatten das blonde Mädchen unter dem Vorwand hergelockt, niemand würde die Verwandlungsaufgaben verstehen und Mary Sue wäre die Einzige, die es ihnen erklären könnte. Alles war fertig vorbereitet, sie hatten den Plan, bevor Mary Sue kam, noch einmal kurz durchgesprochen:

Hermine: „Ich hoffe, der Plan funktioniert!" 

Ron: „Welcher Plan?" 

Hermine: „Der Plan!" 

Ron: „Häh?" 

Hermine: „_Der Plan" _

Ron: „Wovon redet sie?" 

Harry: „Hab keinen Plan wovon sie redet." 

Hermine: „_DER PLAN!" _

Beide Jungs: „Ach so, **_der_ Plan!"**

Und nun warteten sie nervös auf ihren Verbündeten.

Plötzlich stürmte jemand zwischen den Regalen her auf sie zu.

„Seht mal! Da kommt ja Ginny! Was kann deine Schwester nur wollen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine. Sie sieht ja ganz aufgeregt aus. Was mag da nur passiert sein?", fragte Ron mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

Ginny blieb schlitternd vor dem Tisch stehen. „Es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen! Einer von Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Krötern ist krank! Er liegt ganz hinten auf der leerstehenden Wiese, außer Sichtweite vom Schloss oder Hagrids Hütte! Mary Sue, du musst ihm helfen! Keinen lässt das arme, verletzte Wesen in seine Nähe. Nur jemand, der so gut mit Tieren umgehen kann wie du, hat eine Chance!"

Mary Sue stand sogleich auf. „Ich komme natürlich sofort mit! Aber wie heilt man so eine Kreatur? Ich habe alles über Tierwesen gelernt und stehe schon immer eins im Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, aber von einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

„Kein Wunder, dass du noch nie von ihnen gehört hast", meinte Harry. „Sie sind eine Nachzüchtung von Hagrid."

„Du musst ihn mit einem magischen Gas aus deinem Zauberstab einnebeln. Der Spruch lautet Aparecium Nebula", erklärte Hermine. „Stell dir dabei einfach nur den Geruch und die Wirkung von normalem Gas vor und es wird funktionieren."

Gemeinsam rannten sie zu der Wiese, auf der der Kröter lag. Unterwegs liefen sie an Seamus und Dean vorbei, die faul am See lagen und sich die Sonne auf den Rücken scheinen ließen.

„Wir brauchen ein Alibi!", zischte Hermine Ginny, Harry und Ron zu. „Lasst uns hier bei Dean und Seamus bleiben, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, wir hätten etwas mit der Sache zu tun." 

Die anderen drei nickten und Ginny sagte laut: „Von hieraus gehst du besser allein weiter. Das Tier war eben schon so nervös, es ist besser, wenn nicht zu viele mitkommen."

Mary Sue blieb kaum stehen. „In Ordnung. Ich komme wieder, sobald ich den Kröter versorgt habe."

„Das glaubst auch nur du!", murmelte Harry leise zu sich selbst.

„Hallo Seamus! Hallo Dean!", rief Hermine betont fröhlich.

„Wo ist denn Mary Sue so schnell hingerannt?", fragte Seamus, der sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte.

„Och, die kümmert sich um einen kranken Kröter von Hagrid.", antwortete Ron gelassen.

„Aber die Biester sind doch gefährlich! Was, wenn mal wieder einer Feuer ausstößt und dieses zarte Mädchen verbrennt? Ich geh ihr sofort nach!" Dean machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Die vier Freunde hielten ihn jedoch zurück. Schließlich wollten sie nicht, dass jemand zu Schaden kam - zumindest nicht Dean oder Seamus…

BUUUMMM!!!!!!

Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend. Es hatte eine riesige Explosion auf einer geräumten Wiese gegeben.

„Oh nein!" Seamus und Dean sprangen beide auf und hasteten zu der Stelle um Mary Sue zu helfen, doch von dem blonden, anmutigen Geschöpf war nichts mehr übrig als ein leuchtendes Feuer. 

„Wie konnte das passieren?", schrie Seamus entsetzt.

„Sie ist einfach so explodiert!" Auch Dean war fassungslos.

Hermine und Ginny starrten Löcher in die Luft.

„Sie war so wunderschön, wie ein Engel!", weinte Seamus.

„Und nun ist sie wirklich einer." Ron hatte Mühe, ernst zu bleiben.

„Das kann nur Voldemort gewesen sein!", stellte Dean fest.

Harry sah ihn irritiert an. „Wie kommst du auf Voldemort?"

„Wer sonst hätte Interesse daran, einem so reinen Wesen Leid zu zufügen und sie mit einem Bombenzauber zu zerstören?", jammerte Dean. „Und für einen Kröter war die Explosion zu stark!"

Weder er, noch Seamus kamen auf die Idee, dass Mary Sue so blöd gewesen sein könnte, einen Gaszauber in der Nähe ständig losknallender Kreaturen anzuwenden.

„Ja es ist wirklich schrecklich!" Ginny seufzte theatralisch.

Hermine sah die beiden Jungs mitfühlend an. „Das war ein schwerer Schock für euch. Ihr solltet jetzt besser rein gehen und euch vielleicht etwas ausruhen. Ihr werdet schon darüber hinweg kommen."

Kaum waren Dean und Seamus im Schloss verschwunden, schlugen die vier Freunde die Hände zusammen und jubelten über ihren Plan, der perfekt funktioniert hatte.

Doch kaum gingen sie in Richtung Schloss, vernahmen sie eine bekannte Stimme: „Wartet auf mich." Mary Sue, ohne auch nur den geringsten Kratzer, trat zu ihnen. Die vier wollten ihren Augen nicht trauen.

„Wie bist du-"

„Wie hast du-"

„Das konntest du nicht überleben!"

Mary Sue lachte. „Keine Sorge, ich war so clever und habe vorher einen Schutzzauber angewandt. Mir ist nichts passiert. Obwohl ihr mich schon hättet warnen können, was dieses Heilgas für eine Wirkung hat. Ich hätte mich ernstlich verletzen können. Aber ist ja noch mal gut gegangen."

Hermine sank auf den Boden, Ginny vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, Harry stöhnte und Ron schaute verzweifelt in den Himmel.

„Macht euch keine Vorwürfe", versuchte Mary Sue sie zu beruhigen. „Das hätte jedem passieren können. Beim nächsten Kröter Notfall planen wir halt besser."

*********************************************************************

So, das Mary Sue Problem wurde also noch immer nicht gelöst aber wir nähern uns dem Ende. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich für die etwas abgehackte Erzählweise entschuldigen. Aber dies ist eine Kurzgeschichte und ich wollte sie nicht durch unnötige rhetorische Mittel in die Länge ziehen.

Seht also nun im letzten Teil wie unsere Helden sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien!

*********************************************************************

Es war ein schöner, warmer Tag und sie konnten endlich mal wieder Hogsmeade besuchen. Zu fünft spazierten sie durch das kleine Dorf. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Mary Sue. Es schien für die vier keine Möglichkeit zu geben, sie los zu werden.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Sirius Höhle, um ihn dort zu besuchen, weil Harry am Morgen einen Brief von seinem Paten erhalten hatte.

„Ich frage mich, warum Sirius uns so dringend sprechen will. Ich dachte, er sei im Moment bei Remus Lupin?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Vielleicht ist es eine Falle", schloss Mary Sue messerscharf und mit ihrer unvergleichlichen Logik.

Als sie die Höhle betraten fanden sie dort nur einen weiteren Brief und eine leere Coladose.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte Harry und las den Brief laut vor:

_An Harry James Potter_

_Wir haben deinen Paten Sirius Black entführt. Ich habe von Fudge diese Geschichte aus deinem dritten Schuljahr gehört. Er hält sie für Unsinn aber wir Todesser wissen ja alle, dass dein Pate wirklich unschuldig ist und er dir viel bedeutet. Darum haben wir ihn ausfindig gemacht und ihn entführt._

_Wenn du ihn retten willst, benutz die Coladose, die in Wirklichkeit natürlich ein Portschlüssel ist und komm zu uns._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Lucius Malfoy, Stellvertreter des Dunklen Lords, Schwarze Magie GmbH & Co _

„Oh nein! Was sollen wir tun?", schrie Hermine und alle waren ratlos. 

Alle? Nicht ganz! 

Mary Sue behielt wie immer einen kühlen Kopf, der zu dem auch noch prachtvoll aussah.

„Ich werde gehen und deinen Paten befreien!", sagte sie tapfer und griff anmutig nach der Dose. Doch Harry schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Hey, ich bin hier der Held in der Geschichte! Wenn jemand sein Leben riskiert, Voldemort besiegt und meinen Paten rettet, dann bin ich das!"

„Man Harry! Immer willst du alles für dich allein. Hermine, Ginny oder ich könnten ja auch mal die Helden sein", schlug Ron vor.

Man einigte sich schließlich darauf, dass alle ihr Leben riskieren würden, um ein einziges zu retten.

Sie fassten zusammen die Coladosen an und der Portschlüssel brachte sie direkt in den Garten des alten Riddle Hauses, in dem Voldemort schon auf sie wartete.

„Ihr Dummköpfe. Seid ihr also in meine kleine Falle getappt? Ich hab Sirius Black nämlich gar nicht, ätsch! Als wenn ich mir den ins Haus holen würde, wo ich doch so eine starke Hundehaar Allergie habe!"

„Ich wüsste dagegen ein paar gute Heilzauber. Es dauert auch nur wenige Minuten", bot Mary Sue, hilfsbereit und freundlich wie immer, an.

Die vier anderen stöhnten nur und auch Voldemort wirkte leicht irritiert.

„Was? Hört auf mich abzulenken. Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, ich habe euch gerade gesagt, dass ihr eure Leben völlig umsonst riskiert habt und nun werde ich einen von euch auswählen und ihn vor euren Augen töten. Den Rest von euch werde ich aber gehen lassen. Die Qual, einen Freund sterben zu sehen, ist viel größer und bringt mir mehr Freude, als euch alle sofort zu vernichten! Wer von euch will sterben? Wen soll ich nehmen? Und wen soll ich, verzweifelt und am Boden zerstört, mit Hilfe dieser Portschlüssel fliehen lassen?"

Voldemort verzog sein Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. Dunkle Wolken schoben sich vor den Mond, der genauso hell schimmerte, wie Mary Sues silberne Locken. Ein lauter Donner grollte und ein gleißender Blitz erleuchtete den Himmel.

„_Du! Ich will dich!"_

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine atmeten erleichtert auf. Er hatte Mary Sue erwählt.

„Ja dann viel Spass noch." Ginny griff zu einem der vier Portschlüssel und verschwand.

„Bis bald mal." Auch Hermine war verschwunden.

Voldemort blickte verwirrt auf die verbliebenen Jungen.

„Mary Sue, leb wohl. Oder besser _adieu_!", grüßte Ron zum Abschied und nahm ebenfalls einen der Portschlüssel.

„Hey! Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Mein schöner Plan! Die ganze grausame Folter habt ihr mir zunichte gemacht!", heulte Voldemort.

Harry zuckte bedauernd die Schultern. „Tja, tut mir echt Leid. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Shit Happens." 

Das letzte, was Harry hörte bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts teleportiert wurde, war Mary Sue: „Du darfst ihnen das nicht übel nehmen. Sie haben das bestimmt nicht gemacht um dich zu ärgern. Ich jedenfalls freue mich, dich endlich mal alleine sprechen zu können. Erzähl mir doch von deiner traurigen Kindheit."

Zwei Wochen nach diesem Vorfall stand ein Bericht im Tagespropheten:

****

**Voldemort besiegt!**

**Heldenhaftes Mädchen rettet die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen!**

****

Der böse Zauberer Lord Voldemort (nach seinem Sturz sollten wir beginnen, seinen Namen wieder auszusprechen) wurde von der kleinen Französin Mary Sue Delacour besiegt. Das zarte Mädchen mit den blonden Locken und den meerblauen Augen antwortete auf die Frage, wie sie dieses Wunder vollbringen konnte:

„Niemand hat je versucht, mit Tom zu reden. (Anmerkung der Redaktion: Tom Riddle ist der eigentliche Name Voldemorts). Alles was ihm fehlte, war ein bisschen Liebe."

Voldemort hat freiwillig all seine Zauberkräfte abgegeben und lebt nun als Muggel in einer Psychiatrie im Süden und hat, als neues Hobby, Rosenzüchten entdeckt.

Zitat: „Als Beherrscher der Welt hatte ich für so etwas keine Zeit und bin froh, nun endlich etwas Ruhe genießen zu können."

So ist die gesamte Welt gerettet und jeder lebt wieder in Frieden und Freude. Alles dank Mary Sue!

**Anmerkung 1:**** Viele Leute bringen in ihren eigenen Fanfics neue Hauptpersonen unter und ich habe einige gelesen, bei denen dass auch ganz gut geklappt hat, aber bei den meisten leider nicht. Darum würde ich generell davon abraten, eine neue Person einzuführen. Hätte J.K. Rowling vier Hauptpersonen gewollt, dann hätte sie vier erfunden! (Vielleicht kommt ja noch eine, man weiß ja nie…)**

**Anmerkung 2:**** Ich habe noch eine andere Fanfic geschrieben. Keine Parodie sondern eine richtig lange, mit mysteriösen und spannenden Dingen – und einer neuen Figur *g*.**

Ich habe mich bemüht, aus ihr keine Mary Sue zu machen und lasse immer noch die drei ursprünglichen Charaktere im Vordergrund. Ob mir das alles gelungen ist? Findet es raus in **„Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes"!**

(Und schreibt mir gaaanz viele Reviews)

**©Black Luna Juni 2003**


End file.
